The present invention generally relates to devices and methodologies that assist in aiming projectiles at specific targets, and specifically to such targeting aids as applied to sporting activities, such as golf.
Every shot in golf requires proper alignment which establishes the necessary swing path. Alignment involves the proper positioning of the body in order to execute an accurate shot. The club shaft plane is created by gripping the club and placing the club head on the playing surface behind the ball. Preparation for the shot is achieved through aiming at an intended target then positioning the club and body relative to the ball with proper alignment.
There are numerous golf training systems and various devices which can be found in the prior art, which are available to assist the golfer in developing both proper alignment and proper swing path. Several very early patents disclose golfer stance gauges for teaching proper stance, angle and position of the feet with relation to the golf ball. Representative of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,025,519 and 2,169,407.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,407 relates to a golf training method which involves placing two strips in parallel arrangement and a third strip in perpendicular arrangement. The golfer positions him/herself on one of the strips so that he/she faces the golf ball with one foot on each side of the perpendicular strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,085 discloses a swing training aid having an elongated stance member. A golf ball positioner is carried by the stance positioning member. A swing guide at the end of the golf ball positioner has a generally triangular shape. The swing guide is relatively small and is provided to assist the golfer in club movement extending a short distance on either side of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,738 teaches a stance alignment device in the form of a substantially flat mat designed to align a golfer's feet with respect to the intended flight path of the golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,570 discloses a golf instructional aid that is a generally U-shaped, flat frame, having a V-shaped base and two parallel arms forming an open gate. The device is intended as a golf instructional aid which allows the golfer to practice the golf swing with proper stance, ball position and hand position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,008 shows a golf training apparatus consisting of a plurality of tubes which can be assembled in various ways to provide training.
From the foregoing patents, which are representative of numerous patents that relate to golf training devices, it can be appreciated that both stance gauges and alignment devices are well known in the prior art. The prior art generally teaches devices consisting of flat panels or rods, which may be positioned on the playing surface in some manner to assist in stance, alignment and ball position. But these devices, while they may be helpful in the mechanics of stance and body alignment, do not aid in the actual visual alignment and targeting of a golf shot from an immediate, direct and concrete perspective.
Many golf instructors will utilize various mental techniques to assist a student in visually aligning a golf shot. One such method is to imagine a line starting from the golf ball extending down the golf ball path to the intended target. However, the visualization of such an imaginary line is often difficult for golfers because of the great distances that are involved. Moreover, such visualization tends to distract the golfer's attention from the golf ball to the target, thereby inducing him/her to lift his/her head during the swing and/or to take his/her eyes off the ball.
A review of the prior art demonstrates that there exists an unfulfilled need for a device that aids golfers in alignment and targeting visualization without interfering with the proper mechanics of the golf swing. In addition, there exists the need for an aid that will allow the golfer to perceive the target from directly behind the golf ball rather than from the side of the golf ball, as prior art generally does. Furthermore, there exists the need for a simple device that is durable, lightweight and easily portable.